


Жертвы экспериментов

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018 (fandom_Hells_Kitchen), She_is_Hale



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Case Fic, Crossover, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/She_is_Hale/pseuds/She_is_Hale
Summary: Барри Аллен случайно забежал в Адскую кухню, познакомился там с Джессикой Джонс и включился в её расследование. А заодно узнал, что в этом мире про него выпускают слишком правдивые комиксы.





	Жертвы экспериментов

**Author's Note:**

> AU, странная идея, возможен ООС, много нецензурной лексики, немного неграфичного насилия и неграфичный труп, секса нет, но голого Барри обещаем.  
> Таймлайн — через некоторое время после второго сезона «Джессики Джонс» и сразу после того, как Айрис угодила в силу скорости.  
> Осорожно, текст спойлерит оба канона.

Это утро, пожалуй, не такое уж дерьмовое, думает Джессика Джонс, вышагивая по Манхэттену. На улице всего минус три, она даже не отморозила задницу в драных джинсах, просидев полночи в засаде с фотоаппаратом; Оскар точно не будет ругаться, потому что несколько дней назад она всё-таки решилась с ним поговорить и прекратить эти ужины. И всё, что следовало за ужинами, как только Видо ложился спать.  
Отсутствие результата — тоже результат, так что о сегодняшней засаде она уже не думает. Вечером всё равно будет новая. Отдельное счастье — горячий кофе, в который влито неприличное количество бурбона. Это уже скорее бурбон с кофе, чем кофе с бурбоном, если честно.   
Каждое утро, когда она пьёт, она делает это не для того, чтобы думать об Оскаре.   
Любовь — для идиотов и убийц. Идиоткой она себя не считает. Убийцей быть больше не хочется.   
Джесс хмурится, кутаясь в свой огромный серый шарф, и в кожанке вдруг становится прохладно. Глоток кофе с бурбоном ненадолго исправляет ситуацию — ровно до тех пор, пока она не замечает у стены дома труп какого-то косплеера. Косплееры приходят ей в голову моментально: она понятия не имеет, что за придурка в красном трико изображал этот чувак, но у Видо на полке точно такой сидел.   
Джессика отпивает кофе снова. Оглядывается. Утро, конечно, раннее, но люди в Нью-Йорке всё равно мерзкие: мимо наверняка прошло уже дохрена человек, и никто не обратил внимание, что здоровый молодой мужчина в будничный день практически валяется на земле, да ещё в такое холодное утро, да ещё и весь в крови. Нет, конечно, для ебучего Манхэттена это норма, но всё равно кто-то мог бы вызвать труповозку и полицию. Что косплеер жив, Джесс сомневается: он слишком бледный и крови вокруг достаточно.   
Она присаживается на корточки напротив. Прикладывает два пальца к его шее.   
И вскидывает брови.   
— Блядь, — говорит Джессика.   
Лезет в карман за телефоном — и выясняет, что его стоило подзарядить, прежде чем на всю ночь валить в засаду.   
Больница недалеко, совсем недалеко, и решение приходит моментально. Она прикидывает, как тащить этого неудачника в странном костюме по улице. Осматривает его повреждения, пытаясь добудиться в надежде, что он всё-таки пойдёт своими ножками или хотя бы будет на неё опираться, но тоже хрен там.   
— Ты меня слышишь или нет? — Джесс смотрит в бескровное лицо, потом — на свою руку и мысленно рассчитывает силу удара так, чтобы не снести ему в запале полчерепа. Тогда уж точно тащить никуда не придётся.   
И во второй раз говорит:   
— Блядь.   
Щека незнакомца дёргается под пальцами — и он дёргается весь, как картинка в плохо настроенном дешёвом телеке. Как тот, как его, Волчок. Супербыстрый чувак, которому она не помогла.   
Это в корне меняет дело. Речь уже не о простых косых взглядах.   
Остаётся только взять его на ручки и сдать в больницу, наверняка с переохлаждением и хрен ещё знает какими травмами под тонкой драной тканью.   
Хотя эта тряпка выглядит так, будто внутри неё что-то взорвалось и пострадавший ещё легко отделался.   
Джесс перекидывает фотоаппарат за спину, допивает кофе одним махом и ставит пустой стакан на асфальт, хрустит пальцами, докурив, — и легко поднимает мужика на руки. Заботливо тащит к себе — то есть, неся его по улице, старается не задевать его головой ни за какие углы, хоть и выбирает маршрут поспокойнее и идёт быстро, чтобы успеть до основного людского потока. Можно было бы вызвать такси, но слишком велик шанс, что будет много лишних вопросов и снова придётся отпиздить таксиста.   
Джесс несёт его, одаривая редких встречных злым и презрительным взглядом поверх шарфа, тащит, совершенно не чувствуя усталости.   
Руки у Джесс заняты, да и дыхалка подводит, когда она втаскивает мужчину в лифт своего дома, особо не задумываясь, что с ним делать. На худой конец, всё ещё есть шприцы с тем конским успокоительным доктора Карла.   
Чтоб его.   
Видимо, и этот красный оборвыш — тоже творение «Ай Джи Эйч». Тогда с этим надо разобраться.   
Джессика Джонс и так всё ещё с этим разбирается.

***

Наверное, так разбиваются автомобили: набирают критическую скорость, такую, что невозможно успеть нажать на педаль тормоза и можно только смотреть, как мир сливается в цветные пятна, в которых мерещатся невозможные чёткие картинки.  
Вот разломанный пополам корабль. Вот Пэтти. И Айрис на другой стороне разлома. Белый снег, лёд, Капитан Холод, проигранный бой. Чувство вины. Там, позади — как то место, где втопил педаль газа в пол, пытаясь то ли уехать прочь, то ли что-то догнать.   
Вот лаборатория доктора Элиаса. Золотое сияние — и…   
И смертельный разгон.   
Наверняка же смертельный, если он увидел там живую маму.   
И Айрис.   
Это были только картинки, которые выхватываешь из реальности, размазанной по окнам летящего навстречу смерти автомобиля.   
А потом всё замерло. И мир, и золотой свет, и цветные акварельные брызги на автомобильных стёклах. Остался холод. Холод, как там, на вмёрзшем в несвоевременный лёд разбитом корабле, где не вышло спасти всех.   
И разум тоже замер.   
Это и есть смерть, думает Барри Аллен, когда тепло вдруг возвращается, и лёд вокруг тает, и он вот-вот, кажется, утонет в талой воде.   
Тогда он пробует открыть глаза — и сначала думает, что женщина напротив светит ему в лицо фонариком, как на допросе. Нет: она поливает его из душа тёплой водой, и вместо элементарного вежливого «Здравствуйте» приходится отфыркиваться.   
— Надо же, — вздыхает женщина, выключая душ, — не сдох.   
Звучит так, будто она втайне надеялась.   
— Здравствуйте.   
— Хорошее начало.   
Жёлтая лампочка слепит глаза, и Барри морщится. С трудом поднимает тяжеленную руку, проводит ладонью по лицу, пытаясь сосредоточиться. Ни лампочка, ни женщина, ни ванная комната знакомыми не выглядят.   
— Где я?   
— В «Элиас».   
— В лаборатории доктора Элиаса? Вы не похожи на лаборантку.   
Она мигом хмурится. Бросает душ в воду, как будто это фен. Как будто бы это его убило.   
— Зато ты похож на трясущуюся картинку в телевизоре у престарелой гарлемской бабули. Нет, ты в детективном агентстве «Элиас Инвестигейшенс», и у меня к тебе много вопросов.   
— Никогда о таком не слышал. — Барри честно пытается сесть, решая, что лежать перед дамой в тёплой воде, как отварная морковка, не очень культурно и странные разговоры нужно вести хоть в каком-то подобающем виде. Рука дёргается на бортике ванны. — И я не трясусь. Я вибрирую.   
— Охуенно, — заключает дама и поднимает двумя пальцами с пола мокрую рваную красную тряпку. — Кажется, я знаю твоё супергеройское имя. Давай угадаю: Алый Вибратор? Или просто Человек-Вибратор?   
Барри всё ещё пытается быть вежливым. Но голова всё ещё гудит, и такая бесцеремонность к полуживому человеку немного обескураживает.   
Поэтому он смотрит на свой костюм у незнакомой не-лаборантки в руках и хлопает глазами.   
Признаться, что он Флэш, раз она всё равно видела его без костюма? Сказать, что он Барри Аллен, криминалист из полиции Централ-сити? Кого частные детективы больше ненавидят: супергероев, из-за которых город превращается в суп с котом, или официальных представителей власти?   
Она видела его без костюма.   
Отличное знакомство.   
— Я голый, — вырывается у Барри почти с ужасом.   
— А я Джессика Джонс. — Она издает нервный, задолбанный смешок и швыряет ему в лицо пушистое полотенце. — И я уже видела в своей ванной голых мужиков.

***

Итак, его зовут Бартоломью Аллен, можно, слава яйцам, просто Барри, и он несёт хуйню. Сидит в одном полотенце и пластырях у неё на стуле, дребезжит чашкой о блюдце, как дряхлый английский лорд, и абсолютно беззастенчиво и безостановочно несёт хуйню.  
Говорит, что не знает никакого Карла Малуса, и в «Ай Джи Эйч» никогда не был, и никто над ним не ставил экспериментов: это он сам, гений, облился химикатами и пизданулся током. Или молнией. Неважно.   
Также он не знает ничего о трёх загадочным образом умерших от передоза каким-то дешёвым крэком лаборантах, о кошачьей вакцине, об «Ай Джи Эйч» вообще и о побочных продуктах её деятельности — вроде боевых стимуляторов.   
Ещё он утверждает, что живёт в каком-то Централ-Сити и даже работает там в полиции (!), хотя, ясное дело, его бы туда никто на работу не принял. Даже если оставить в стороне то, что он… вибрирует. В полиции нужна справка от психиатра.   
Когда телевизор рябит, по нему обычно стучат.   
Этого Барри тоже хочется ёбнуть со всей дури по макушке, чтобы перестал подёргиваться каждые минут десять.   
Дважды за разговор Барри Аллен, присматриваясь к пейзажу за окном, пытается уточнить, не в Готэме ли они. Что ещё за Готэм? Какая-то деревня, наверное. И очень удивляется, узнав, что это — Адская кухня. Которая вообще-то Клинтон. Район Нью-Йорка.   
Джесс честно пытается всё это записывать, но потом откладывает ручку и листы. Ровно тогда, когда он, закончив бредить про некоего доктора Элиаса (серьёзно, это настоящая фамилия?!), начинает каяться, что он — самый быстрый человек на Земле, Флэш.   
После этих слов Джесс встаёт, молча подходит к шкафу и наливает себе виски. Хотя ещё только обед.   
Виски — хороший обед.   
— Чё-то я не помню тебя среди Мстителей, — говорит Джесс, плюхаясь назад в кресло и преодолевая желание лечь лицом в стол.   
Барри впервые молчит.   
— Если ты супергерой, ты должен знать Капитана Америку, — поясняет она.   
Барри молчит.   
— И Железного Человека, — добавляет она.   
Тишина.   
— Алую Ведьму? — Джесс допивает и разводит руками.   
— Это сестра Ртути?   
— Процесс пошёл. У неё был, типа, брат, писали об этом. Как раз самый быстрый человек, но от Альтрона не убежал.   
Джесс понимает, что рано радовалась, через пару мгновений.   
Барри Аллен, не разжимая пальцев, роняет на себя чашку чая и шипит.   
— Такого в комиксах я не помню.   
— Какие, блядь, комиксы? Это было в новостях.   
— Мстители существуют?!   
Джесс смотрит на него очень, очень безнадёжно. Придвигает ноутбук. Ищет видео: битва за Манхэттен, Соковия, Лагос.   
Барри судорожно — в прямом смысле — вглядывается в экран, даже не моргая, и нервно выжимает мокрое полотенце на коленках.   
— Невероятно, — наконец выдаёт он. — Невероятно…   
Интуитивно Джесс понимает: первое переводится как «охуеть, я в восторге», а второе — как «пиздец, что происходит».   
— Я уже могу позвонить психиатру? — интересуется она.   
— Не надо, — Барри наконец смаргивает и потерянно заглядывает ей в глаза. — Кажется, я пробил дыру в пространстве. И, возможно, во времени.

***

— Это звучит как полная ебанина, — Джессика Джонс повторяет это, наворачивая круги по комнате. — Ты-то сам понимаешь, что несёшь?  
Хотелось бы ободрить её, но Барри честно мотает головой.   
— Мисс Джонс…   
— Джесс. Просто Джесс. Хватит.   
— Джесс, я сам в шоке. Понимаешь, я читал эти комиксы в детстве. Мстители, величайшие герои Земли. Асгардский громовержец, Брюс Беннер, который превращался в Халка, Тони Старк… Я думал, это всё выдумки. У нас никого из них никогда не было. В моём мире.   
— В твоём мире!.. — Джессика нервно и невесело хохочет и, проходя мимо стола, хватает бутылку за горлышко. Пьёт — почти изящно, хотя уже без стакана.   
— Я знаю, что это звучит как бред. Но у нас есть только Лига Справедливости. А это всё… Это сказки из моего детства.   
— Ставлю на то, что ты был ботаником и гиком. Мама повязывала тебе на праздники и конкурсы ботанов милый галстук-бабочку. И тебя били в школе.   
Она, кажется, чертовски неплохой детектив: так всё и было, и Барри только криво усмехается.   
— Никогда не читала комиксы, — бросает она.   
— Слушала депрессивную музыку и била тех, кто читал комиксы?   
Предполагает он наобум — по брошенной на диванчик косухе, драным джинсам, манере общения. Но Джессика зыркает на него через плечо и делает ещё глоток.   
— Значит, ты для меня абсолютно бесполезен. Почему бы тебе не пробурить ещё одну дырку и не уйти назад? Только полотенце оставить не забудь.   
Получается только прикрыть глаза и вздохнуть.   
— Это случилось со мной пять лет назад, но… Я так и не разобрался полностью со своей силой.   
— Побегай? Хочу посмотреть не только на то, как ты дёргаешься.   
— Не могу, — признать это почему-то очень сложно. — Я не очень стабилен. Наверное, из-за того, что меня перекинуло между мирами. Не знаю. Ничего не получается. Я не чувствую сейчас силу скорости.   
Она закатывает глаза и обрушивается на диван.   
Вид у Джессики Джонс — такой, будто она давно не спала, очень давно, и виски — тоже не первое, что она употребила за день. Смотрит на него так, будто изучает неведомую зверюшку — но не ту, которую можно описать для справочников и гордиться открытием, а ту, которая прогрызла последний пакетик орешков после апокалипсиса.   
— У меня без тебя хватает проблем, — говорит она.   
— С этими «Ай Джи Эйч»?   
— Уже не с ними. Не важно. Ты же мне в лучшем случае можешь пересказать комиксы про Капитана Америку, а об этом я могу поговорить с… С соседским мальчишкой, а не с большой дёрганной проблемой.   
— Джесс, я могу помочь. Я работаю в полиции…   
— ...города, которого нет, и я видела твой хер, но значка на нём не заметила.   
— Я криминалист. Я хороший криминалист. И я пока всё равно не могу уйти. Пока не пойму как, потому что я уходил из лаборатории доктора Элиаса…   
— ...притормози…   
— ...в общем, я могу хотя бы посмотреть на те экспертизы? Про передоз? И ты можешь мне что-нибудь объяснить спокойно? Я понимаю, у тебя нет оснований мне верить, ты подобрала меня на улице, ты меня спасла, уж не знаю как дотащила домой, привела в чувство, и я знаю, что для обычного человека моя история звучит как бред…   
Джессика молча качает головой, будто он безнадёжен, рывком поднимается с дивана — и в два шага оказывается рядом. Переставляет стул. На котором Барри сидит. Вместе с Барри. Совсем не напрягаясь. Ставит его так, что перед глазами оказывается угол.   
— Так и сиди, — говорит она, гремя за спиной у Барри косухой. — Учти, найду тебя в Нью-Йорке на два счёта и сломаю шею, если что-нибудь вынесешь, пока меня не будет. У нас тут нечасто по городу бегают голые сумасшедшие блондины, особенно зимой. Только скажи мне свой размер одежды.

***

Быстрый он или нет, но шило в жопе у Аллена точно есть.  
В углу его, конечно, нет: он сидит себе за столом Малкольма, жуёт пустой хлеб и пьёт чай. Уже почти не дёргается.   
И листает папки по свежему делу. По её личному, должно быть, делу.   
— Извини, — оправдывается он, ловя пакет с комплектом дешёвой одежды. — Мне очень хотелось есть. И надо было чем-то занять мозги.   
— Хочу верить, что они есть.   
Не говорить же этому ненормальному, что у Джесс был весёлый вечерок, после которого даже пить уже не надо. Что её не было три часа не потому, что она не в состоянии подобрать минимальный набор тряпок на мужика, а потому, что два из них провела в книжном магазине.   
Джесс и правда никогда не читала комиксы. И поговорить с Видо могла разве что о Капитане Америке, а не обо всяких сказочных персонажах. А вот сверять данные ей приходилось с самыми разными источниками.   
Вряд ли нашлись в Нью-Йорке и вообще на свете такие фантастические долбоёбы, которые подослали к ней глючного засланца с глазами честного ботаника и велели назваться именем комиксного героя.   
Джесс перелистала всю стойку. Всё, что есть в наличии. Нихуя не поняла, кроме того, что придумать такой идиотизм было невозможно, что отвечал Барри честно и уверенно и что, мать его, он действительно какой-то Флэш из какой-то Лиги Справедливости.   
Мысль о том, что где-то есть всратый параллельный мир с другими дебилами в странных стриптизёрских костюмах, кажется слишком сложной, и Джесс даже не сопротивляется тому, что Барри пьёт её чай и ест её хлеб. И читает её бумаги.   
Надо посмотреть, что он скажет.   
Но Барри ничего не говорит и сливается в ванную одеваться, будто это самое важное.   
Хорошо, что после того, как Джесс сдирала с него эту дрянь в облипочку, ей не пришло в голову купить ничего красного. После просвещения у витрины смотреть на это было бы тошно, а в серо-зелёной мятой футболке и джинсах с распродажи Аллен похож на нормального человека.   
Нормального.   
Ей ли судить?   
Если людей возвращают с того света, почему бы людям не сыпаться из других миров прямо на улицы этого чёртова города?   
— В этой папке мало информации, но кое-что у меня есть. Всё, что я понял, — говорит Барри, на ходу поправляя футболку, — так это то, что полиция связывает убийства лаборантов с недавно накрытой лабораторией по кустарному производству наркотиков.   
— Верно.   
— Ну и дураки.   
— Тоже верно, — Джесс идёт на кухню, не сняв шарф, но бросив куртку как попало, и Аллен как-то машинально аккуратно вешает её на спинку стула.   
— С чего бы трём неглупым, в общем-то, людям травиться дешёвым наркотиком для совсем опустившихся?   
— Тебя, наверное, очень ценили в полиции.   
Трудно не язвить. Этот вывод прямо напрашивается, пока Джесс щёлкает кнопкой чайника и засыпает в термос растворимый кофе; этот вывод она сделала давно.   
— Это был не передоз, Джесс. У них у всех в крови нашли один и тот же голубой краситель. Я знаю, что это.   
— Жги, пока я не ушла снова.   
Барри опирается плечом на дверной косяк и очень скромно говорит:   
— Этот краситель содержится в одном из видов антифриза, наркоту им не подкрашивают. Продукты его распада — что-то вроде «пропилимозгин», «яненатурал» и «карбюраторсдох» — через двое суток после смерти жертвы соответствуют продуктам распада того наркотика. Только вот в чём загвоздка: это будет выглядеть так, будто наркотик ввели всего сутки назад. Через двое суток после смерти будет совсем другая картинка. И без красителя. Конечно, полиция списала это на передозировку или суицид, проверив камеры и ничего подозрительного не обнаружив. Камеры смотрели не за те даты.   
Джесс пытается налить бурбон в банку кофе вместо термоса. Барри Аллен, самый быстрый человек на Земле, но на другой, без всяких суперспособностей подскакивает и тормозит её руку с бутылкой.   
— Надо проверить камеры за другие даты, — заключает Джесс, глядя на пальцы на своём запястье. На совсем не дёргающиеся пальцы. — На сутки раньше.   
— Да. Я чувствую, что это только верхушка айсберга, но могу предположить, что инъекции делал очень аккуратный и хорошо знающий химию человек, которому нужно было хорошо запутать следы. Или он подучил исполнителя. Попытался пустить полицию по ложному следу, воспользовавшись недавним делом, а ему самому нужно прикрыть что-то другое.   
Барри отпускает её запястье, и Джесс протягивает ему бутылку бурбона. Он качает головой.   
Не пьёт.   
Потому что ботан или потому что нельзя?   
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — сознаётся она.   
— Джесс.   
— Да?   
— Ты же частный детектив? Кто заказчик этого дела? Я не нашёл.   
— Я заказчик, — Джесс выговаривает это не сразу. После глотка.   
Барри смотрит на неё очень внимательно. И серьёзно. Сейчас даже верится, что он коп, а не псих в трико.   
— Эти лаборанты работали в «Метро Дженерал». Над чем-то конкретным. Над чем-то, о чём ты меня расспрашивала.   
— Не совсем, но близко, — она морщится. — Мы недостаточно хорошо знакомы, чтобы я тебе об этом рассказала.   
И от мужиков в красном сначала неприятности, а потом они умирают. Да.   
— Ой, да ладно. Ты видела меня голым.   
— Этим что, в твоём родном мире никто не может похвастаться?   
— Может.   
— Какой-нибудь врач?   
— Так не похоже, что у меня есть девушка?   
Ах вот как. А были такие дивные интеллектуальные бредовые разговоры.   
— Нет, конечно. Ты же ботан, — Джесс отходит к кухонному столу, шарит в карманах джинсов и кидает рядом с грязными бокалами и флаером пиццерии жёваную мелкую наличку. — Не жри сухой хлеб, закажи чего-нибудь. Мне надо уйти по делу. Выспись, а завтра поговорим. Вон, после чая тебя поменьше трясёт.   
— Ничего, если дверь разносчику откроет посторонний мужчина?   
— Да кого ебёт.

***

Такая тоненькая папка. За ней просто обязано стоять что-то большее.  
Даже не личная тайна Джессики Джонс — что-то больше и страшнее. Намного больше, наверное. Её сила — результат экспериментов? Возможно. Она не героиня? Судя по всему. Эта квартира не похожа на жилище персонажа комиксов, да и косуха — не яркое трико с маской.   
Вообще какая-то странная квартира. Вроде бы аккуратный ремонт, недавний, даже красивая картина вот на стене, но Джессика словно пытается всё тут скорее замусорить и испортить. И оставить тут так легко незнакомца — тоже показательно. Барри ходит по комнате туда-сюда, пока её нет. Размышляет, разглядывая обстановку. Прокручивает в памяти всю информацию из этих бумаг, и ему кажется, что он смог взять вибрацию молекул собственного тела под контроль именно потому, что замерший разум начал действовать. Может, и способности вернутся, если больше думать.   
Всё-таки он ещё слишком мало знает о силе скорости. Но не пользоваться ею нельзя. Если так сложилось, если он может использовать её во благо — он должен. Хотя чёрт знает, чем он рискует.   
Айрис — и ещё несколько человек — уже пострадали, и дело тут вовсе не в Капитане Холоде, а в нём.   
Барри пилит себя, даже не замечая, что уже моет посуду на кухне Джесс, протирает столы, собирает заныканные по углам и запиханные под диван пустые бутылки и складывает их в мусорный пакет. Джессика Джонс, наверное, очень одинокая, и при этом даже не пытается создать для себя личное пространство. Где живёт — там и работает, и мало того, что к ней в квартиру наверняка ходят разные странные люди, так некоторых она ещё и подбирает. Хочет казаться дерзкой и грубой, но неравнодушие не спрятать. Мимо него наверняка прошли десятки людей.   
Она одинокая, настолько одинокая, что была бы не прочь с ним переспать и точно удивилась, что у него есть девушка и он не хочет таких экзотических приключений в другом мире. И даже если у Джесс есть компаньон или помощник, днём он на работу не пришёл. Это же его стол, так? И если он должен прийти на работу — почему его ключи от агентства лежат в пустой подставке для ручек?   
Барри макает чайный пакетик в отчищенную до блеска чашку и открывает папку снова.   
Да ничего толком не выжать, не зная город, не имея доступа к ноутбуку. Нужна хотя бы карта, чтобы отыскать адреса мест преступления, прикинуть, как можно было успеть совершить два из трёх, случившиеся в один вечер. Но зайти в интернет Барри не с чего, ноутбук Джессики, естественно, запаролен, а рыться в чужих ящиках невежливо.   
Откладывать до утра не хочется, и Барри пересматривает ворох почты — листовок и счетов, сваленный на комоде. Автоматически раскладывает их на две стопки: нужное и ненужное. Находит наконец то, что искал: рекламу супермаркетов с картой района Клинтон на обороте буклета. Складывает его, изучив, надевает простенькую кое-как сшитую куртку, которую ему притащила Джесс, и выходит из квартиры. Компаньону Джессики Джонс ключи всё равно не нужны, сегодня уж точно.   
Ночная Адская кухня и вправду похожа на Готэм — даже не архитектурой, а своей… атмосферой. И тем, как этот город ощущает Барри. Этот Нью-Йорк — быстрый, как Централ-Сити, даже ночью, и недоброжелательный, как Готэм, наверное, круглые сутки. И Барри знакомится с ним почти так же, как с Готэмом шесть лет назад: без сверхскорости, расследуя какую-то дичь.   
Тогда он облажался — а сейчас ой как не хочется. У него же нет денег или связей, чтобы как-то отплатить Джесс за доброту, а это просто необходимо. Есть только острый и быстрый ум и… может, пара дней, чтобы продвинуть её расследование с такими скупыми исходными данными. Сделать хоть что-то толковое.   
Барри Аллен — оптимист.   
Если есть вход, должен быть и выход, и он точно скоро вернётся домой. К Пэтти. К капитану Фраю. К Сингху, который оторвёт ему голову за отсутствие на работе. И обязательно снова попытается найти Айрис Уэст.   
В Адской кухне — прости, Пэтти, — слишком часто вспоминается об Айрис и о том, как шесть лет назад она его поцеловала, когда всё закончилось. О том, как спасла его в Готэме. Если бы можно было менять прошлое, Барри, наверное, попытался бы вернуться туда и сделать так, чтобы этого не случилось — вспоминать это кажется просто нечестным, когда с Пэтти всё так серьёзно.   
Особого успеха нет. Ни в попытках не вспоминать, ни в попытках разогнаться, ни в поиске улик. В подворотне, где убили первого лаборанта, всё затоптано, конечно: это было уже неделю назад. В подъезд, где произошло второе убийство, попасть не получается; в квартиру третьего лаборанта — тоже, только потоптаться под дверью. Нет бы взять себя в руки и пройти сквозь дверь…   
«Лошара», — доносятся крики из далёкого прошлого, тоже мелькавшего в бездонной акварельной пропасти перехода. Мальчишки из школы снова догоняют Барри, бьют ногами и отнимают новенькие красные кроссовки.   
Мама утешает его. Говорит, что это не самая большая потеря, и они едут покупать комиксы о приключениях Ртути. Которого хулиганы не догнали бы никогда.   
Здесь он мёртв.   
Об опечатанную дверь хочется удариться головой, но это делу не поможет.   
Барри дважды повторяет маршрут от квартиры до подъезда, от подъезда до квартиры. Старается рассчитать время. Составляет на клочке бумаги список мест, где можно спросить записи с камер за дни убийств и поискать одного и того же человека: судя по отчётам судмедэксперта, инъекции делала одна и та же рука, аккуратная и профессиональная. Пока Барри смотрит по верхам, разыскивая возможные камеры дорожной полиции, ему мерещится на крышах гибкий, будто кошачий, женский силуэт.   
Кошачья вакцина, вспоминает он вопросы Джесс. Заносит в список все ветеринарные клиники и аптеки, которые нашёл, и бредёт назад в «Элиас Инвестигейшенс», как будто слишком медленно. Жуёт по дороге какой-то горячий сэндвич, так и не решившись заказать в чужой дом пиццу. Вспоминает, что хотел купить чай, уже зайдя в лифт, — у Джесс и было-то чуть-чуть пакетной гадости.   
В квартире всё ещё пусто и так же неприютно. Но хотя бы убрано.   
Незваный гость, который не вынес из квартиры Джесс ничего, кроме мусора, кладёт свои записи на стол, сворачивается на диване и засыпает так крепко, что не слышит прихода хозяйки.

***

Её единственная подозреваемая — достаточно безумная, чтобы убрать трёх лаборантов — больше не живёт в своей отличной квартирке. Три вечера наблюдений, переходящих в утро, нихера не дают.

Джесс всё ещё не хочет верить, что Триш Уокер, последний эксперимент доктора Карла Малуса, убрала всех трёх лаборантов, видевших её странные анализы в «Метро Дженерал». Но она помнит, всё ещё помнит лицо Триш, сжимающей в руках пистолет, и её горящие глаза, будто лишённые человеческой сущности.  
Джесс не сможет это забыть.   
И вряд ли сможет спать так же безмятежно и неподвижно, как её вчерашний найдёныш.   
Она вовсе не заботится о том, чтобы не будить Барри: швыряет ключи на стол, гремит на кухне посудой, не сразу замечая, какое всё чистое и как аккуратно всё расставлено. Будто этот криминалист отмывал отпечатки всех людей, прошедших через эту квартиру и через жизнь Джесс. Она даже замирает с кружкой в руке, думая, не всыпать ли ему за то, что он хозяйничал на её территории, но потом морщится: она его подобрала и купила одежду, ну хоть горничной пусть отработает. Его догадка тоже хороша, но это же ещё копать и копать.   
Мелко исписанный листочек становится новым приятным сюрпризом.   
Джесс жуёт какие-то древние крекеры, запивает их кофе — и принимается обзванивать потенциальных владельцев камер. Их больше, чем заметила Джесс. Потом уходит за уловом — а Барри ещё спит, свесив одну руку с дивана на пол.   
Зато когда Джесс возвращается с записями, на кухне что-то гремит и пахнет едой.   
— Извини, — говорит он. — Я подумал, что не буду заказывать пиццу, а лучше схожу в магазин и что-нибудь приготовлю. Только чай забыл купить.   
Судя по запаху, он пожарил картошку. С чем-то мясным. И с острым соусом?   
— Думала, маменькины сыночки-ботаны не готовят, — Джесс усмехается и садится за стол.   
— Мою маму убили, когда мне было одиннадцать. И за это посадили моего отца.   
Барри не оборачивается от плиты. Джесс смотрит в его спину, уходит в комнату — и возвращается с бутылкой.   
— И ты стал криминалистом, чтобы доказать его невиновность?   
— И до сих пор не доказал. Настоящего убийцу тоже не нашёл.   
Джесс разливает виски на два стакана. Не спрашивая, будет ли пить Барри.   
Будет.   
Они — как случайные попутчики, которые вдруг нашли общую тему и открывают друг другу душу. Странный разговор, из точки А в точку Б и не дальше, длиной в несколько дней. Места для случайного секса нет: только разговоры и обязательно бухло.   
Джесс не оптимистка, но всё равно верит, что Барри Аллен вернётся домой.   
— Когда знаешь, кто убил твою мать, легче совсем не становится, — говорит она, пока Барри уютно шкрябает по сковородке лопаточкой.   
— Ты поэтому стала детективом?   
— Нет. Если бы я не стала детективом, её бы, может, и не убили.   
Оторвать взгляд от поставленной на стол тарелки получается не сразу. Джесс так и смотрит в неё, кромсая мясо вилкой, без положенного слева ножа.   
— Это было недавно?   
— Да. И это сделала у меня на глазах Триш Уокер. Моя бывшая сестра. Подруга. Дочь моей удочерительницы. Уже не важно.   
Барри пьёт вместе с ней. Хоть и очень осторожно, не торопясь.   
— Поешь и отдохни, ладно? Потом поговорим. Я ещё не убегаю. Ничего, кстати, что я взял ключи твоего компаньона?   
— Это тоже уже не важно. Можешь пока сидеть за тем столом.   
— Было бы с чем сидеть.   
— Будет.   
Барри жуёт молча, как воспитанный мальчик, ловко орудует столовыми приборами. Наверное, надо сказать, что он вкусно готовит, но Джесс просто молча доедает, кивает и сгружает тарелку в раковину. С её стороны это уже небывалая тяга к порядку.   
Посуда ещё не помыта, когда Барри оборачивается на грохот. На его стол опускается большая картонная коробка.   
— Что это? — он удивлённо вскидывает брови.   
— Документы по делу «Ай Джи Эйч». Я подумала, — Джесс отряхивает крышку от пыли, ну мало ли, он из-за аллергии такой чистюля, — мы с тобой уже достаточно близко знакомы, чтобы я тебе их доверила. Краткая справка: отбитый фрик доктор Карл Малус вытащил меня и мою маму с того света после автомобильной аварии и сделал из нас в своей подпольной лаборатории, без всякого спроса, супербаб. Только моя мама стала ещё и психопаткой. Кстати, он работал с доктором Козловым, который делал из хуй знает какой волшебной пыльцы боевые стимуляторы для солдат. Триш надышалась этим дерьмом, а потом заставила Малуса поставить опыт и над ней. Он продырявил ей спину и ввёл какую-то кошачью вакцину с чёрт знает чем, потом взорвался у себя в лаборатории, а потом Триш застрелила мою маму. И мы — как неожиданно — больше с ней не виделись.   
— Это как-то связано с делом лаборантов?   
— Все трое видели анализы Триш после эксперимента.   
Барри долго-долго и медитативно отмывает руки.   
— Распароль мне ноутбук, пожалуйста, я свой не прихватил, — только и просит он. — И иди спать. Чая у тебя точно больше нет?   
— Точно.   
— Плохо.   
— Это всё, о чём ты хочешь меня спросить, Барри?   
— Да. Нет. Вот что, — он по ту сторону межкомнатного окна по-свойски тыкает в неё пальцем и улыбается, — если бы я не читал комиксы, то сейчас сам бы позвонил психиатру.   
— И нас бы забрали в соседние палаты. Как это мило.

***

Пальцы порхают по клавишам так, будто суперскорость снова с Барри. Но это пока не так, а значит, у него есть ещё день, вечер, ночь, чтобы помочь Джесс разобраться с этим делом. Есть ещё время.  
Теперь это и его дело.   
Значит, Алиса Джонс была убийцей, и Триш Уокер убралась с места происшествия, поэтому избежала наказания. Джесс потому и вцепилась в это дело, как Барри — в дело своей матери: хочет справедливости, пусть даже таким путём. И, возможно, ещё не хочет, чтобы по улицам города носилась полубезумная, обколотая чёрт знает чем новая преступница.   
Может, за этим его сюда и притянуло? Никто же не знает, как точно работает сила скорости, но она хотя бы частично подчиняется законам физики. Мироздание тоже подчиняется неким законам. Может, так надо, чтобы Барри Аллен, который не может найти и отдать под суд настоящего убийцу своей матери, помог это сделать кому-то ещё.   
В интернете — полным-полно информации о Триш Уокер: та совсем не похожа на Джесс. Холёная, стильная, с кошачьим ещё до всяких странных сывороток взглядом. Красивая, но ненастоящая, Барри такие не нравятся. И ненастоящему очень тяжело доверять.   
Ещё тяжело работать, потому что Джессика Джонс храпит и слышно её на всю квартиру.   
Он разбирает все известные теперь формулы, перекапывает досье на Малуса, на Уокер, на доктора Козлова и других сотрудников «Ай Джи Эйч». Достаёт всё, что можно узнать о лаборантах.   
Кроме места работы и доступа к анализам Триш Уокер, у них оказывается один и тот же университет. И несколько общих преподавателей. И сходные темы диссертаций, которые так и не были дописаны: об аномалиях в человеческом ДНК.   
Барри помечает этот момент и возвращается к формулам.   
Он не сразу замечает, что Джесс проснулась: может, он и сидит на стуле, пялясь в ноутбук и черкая время от времени что-то на листочках, но мыслительный процесс уже развил нечеловеческую скорость, и остановиться невозможно. Что Джесс расхаживает по квартире в майке и трусах, он тоже не замечает. Поначалу.   
Потом она возвращается из ванной, и он пялится в ноутбук ещё внимательнее.   
— Я разобрал формулу стимулятора, — сообщает Барри. — Знаешь, я… Видел кое-что похожее, правда, более опасное. Но активный компонент тот же.   
— И спасибо, что ты не называешь его с утра пораньше.   
В половину шестого вечера, о да.   
— То, что Триш творила, если судить по твоим записям… Она была не в себе. Не могла отвечать за свои действия. Это эффект препарата. Она довольно долго подвергалась его воздействию, а к изучению данных об эксперименте я ещё не приступил…   
— То есть ты хочешь сказать, что её ещё и отправят не в тюрьму, а на принудительное лечение.   
Барри отрывается от ноутбука и очень внимательно смотрит на разочарованную сердитую Джесс. Пытается включить силу воображения и представить, что это на ней такой супергеройский костюм, как у Чёрной Канарейки, просто без колготок. Вот и куртка висит на стуле.   
— Не совсем. Все свои самые жуткие поступки она совершила, когда употребляла этот стимулятор и сразу после окончания приёма. И после эксперимента. Не факт, что сейчас Уокер испытывает достаточную агрессию.   
— Ты часто имел дело с наркоманами?   
— Однажды меня накачали «икаром», — Барри даже не пытается это скрывать. — Наркотиком, вызывающим такой мощный выброс адреналина, что человек потом умирает. У этого состава схожий эффект. Это было шесть лет назад, я ещё не был Флэшем, но многое слышал о Лиге Справедливости. И не был таким, как Зелёная Стрела или Бэтмен, просто молодой коп без способностей с во-о-от такенным чувством обострённой справедливости.   
— И? — Джесс присаживается на край стола, и Барри откидывается на спинку стула под её цепким взглядом.   
— Знаешь, что я сделал? И что я при этом орал? Я бросился на преступника с воплем «Я геро-о-ой!» До сих пор помню, как себя тогда чувствовал. Я был… Необычным. Как какой-нибудь Супермен. Я мог всё. Я наконец-то был как те, кто способен нести добро и справедливость всеми способами.   
— А потом?   
— А потом Айрис полила меня из огнетушителя, и всё кончилось.   
— Отличная история. Айрис — твоя девушка?   
— Нет. Я встречаюсь с коллегой по работе, Пэтти. Она тоже криминалист. Айрис — журналистка. Хорошая журналистка. И я тут потому, что по моей вине она пропала и… Я пошёл её искать.   
— А чего не остался с Пэтти, дома? Жарил бы картошечку ей.   
— Потому что это — моя вина. И Айрис когда-то меня спасла.   
Джесс вздыхает и встаёт. Натягивает джинсы, вещает из спальни философским тоном:   
— Чувство долга и чувство вины идут в комплекте с красными костюмами. Так что ты хотел выразить этой прекрасной историей про дурь и огнетушитель?   
— Джесс, она росла рядом с тобой. Подростки восприимчивы. А тут ты. Носишь мужиков на руках, что ты там ещё можешь делать…   
— Я профессионально падаю, но некоторые считают, что я прыгаю и летаю. Это не полёт.   
— Ну вот. Она хотела быть героем. И схватилась за первую попавшуюся возможность. Не лучшую. Но я не уверен, что спустя полгода эффект ещё не прошёл. Даже с учётом её предыдущей зависимости.   
— Ты, типа, химик? — Джесс, как многие, переводит тему. Почти непринуждённо.   
— Ну да, это моя специализация.   
— Когда я смотрела «Во все тяжкие», это не казалось мне занудной работой. Впрочем, в книжках и детективам бывает весело и интересно. Барри, я пойду и снова попытаюсь её выследить.   
— Дома её нет?   
— Ты просто гений, но не уверена, что тебе это говорили с таким сарказмом. Нет.   
— Она от кого-то прячется.   
— От меня?   
— Ты же за полгода не пыталась свернуть ей шею. Не думаю.   
Джесс зависает, как программное обеспечение в отделении полиции Централ-Сити. Заматывается в шарф и вешает на шею фотоаппарат.   
— Ладно, — говорит она даже не Барри, а кому-то ещё. — Ладно, пойдём другим путём.   
И уходит не прощаясь.

***

Симпсона нет. Синклер в Сирии, его показывают даже по миксерам, не то что по утюгам. Малкольм мудак. С ней самой, понятное дело, Триш тоже не общается.  
Остаётся только один человек, который может утирать ей сопельки. Человек, который, вообще-то, исчадие ада, но в непонятных ситуациях Триш всегда хватается за юбку от Прада на этом дьяволе.   
Джесс не замечает, как попала в подъезд, проскочила мимо консьержа и теперь, игнорируя звонок, лупит по двери кулаком.   
Дороти Уокер открывает не сразу. В шёлковом халате, с ещё не впитавшимся и противно блестящим кремом на щеках и под глазами. Сейчас он только подчёркивает морщины.   
— Так и думала, что это ты. Мои обычные гости звонят. Чаще всего — предупредив о визите.   
— Где Триш?   
— И здороваются.   
Дороти разворачивается, фыркнув — мол, всё такая же неотёсанная и сучная, — и дефилирует в гостиную. Джесс идёт за ней, даже не вытирая ноги. Зачем коврик у двери, когда есть шикарные ковры на полу квартиры?   
Взгляд выискивает следы присутствия Триш. Находят: у зеркала брошен тюбик её любимой помады, у ванной — ещё одна пара тапочек, в висящее на спинке дивана платье жопа Дороти и пятнадцать лет назад бы не поместилась.   
— Я не знаю, где Пэтси, — Дороти преступно равнодушна, хотя бы на словах, но на Джесс всё-таки не смотрит. — Её нет дома уже шесть дней. Мы с ней здорово поругались. Джесси, она снова на чём-то сидит, это точно.   
— Случайно не из-за того поругались, что ты снова хотела упечь её в клинику?   
— Не упечь, а отправить. Ещё тогда, когда вы поругались. Но потом её вроде бы отпустило, но она так и шлялась иногда где-то по ночам, и в мусорке я пару раз замечала шприцы… Пыталась говорить с ней, но Пэтси клялась, что она чистая. И анализы ничего не выявляли. Сейчас тоже хотела обратиться к врачам, но у неё контракт с «Ди-Си-Эн» и прямые эфиры по понедельникам…   
— Много было анализов?   
— Я заставляла её сдавать их каждые две недели.   
А убили только троих лаборантов, отмечает Джессика, бесцеремонно крутя в руках бутылку бессмысленно дорогого вина, стоящую в гостиной.   
— Так что было шесть дней назад?   
— А почему ты пришла спустя столько времени?   
— Что было шесть дней назад? — с нажимом повторяет Джесс.   
Дороти возводит глаза к пошлому зеркальному потолку.   
— Пэтси явилась часа в три ночи. Вся грязная. Её трясло, как будто…   
— Как будто она вмазалась?   
— Хуже. Она не могла развязать шнурки, на ней ещё были такие ужасные спортивные штаны с полосками…   
— Ближе к делу, Дороти.   
— Я спросила её, что случилось. У неё были галлюцинации, Джесси. Она сказала мне, что была на пробежке, когда её попытался схватить какой-то урод.   
— Урод?   
— Она сказала, что он снял капюшон, а там было какое-то чёрно-красное месиво с глазами, и он пытался дотянуться до неё щупальцами.   
— Щупальцами.   
Джесс ставит бутылку на место, разворачивается и уходит, хлопнув дверью.   
Дороти не пытается её вернуть и расспросить.   
Интересно, как всё-таки лучше — вырасти без матери или вот с такой заботливой, знающей, что в Нью-Йорке шлындают по улицам ебанутые телепаты, каменные негры, бабы, гнущие одной рукой фонари, и волшебные монахи-миллиардеры? В городе, который, блядь, однажды атаковали инопланетяне, и он цел только потому, что его спасли чувак из какой-то Эдды, персонаж агиток из сороковых, большой зелёный обалдуй и остальной паноптикум?   
И Барри читал про это комиксы, пиздец.   
Дома Джесс не снимает ботинки. Сразу наклоняется над молчаливым Барри, отпивающим кофе из кружки.   
— Скажи мне, Человек-Вибратор, что ещё, кроме анализов Триш, может связыва… Да, их.   
Джесс смотрит на протянутый ей листок, где фигурной скобочкой обведены имена убиенных и записаны несколько строк: университет, темы диссертаций и фамилии преподавателей.   
Она сразу лезет в коробку с материалами по делу «Ай Джи Эйч», и в ней отвратительный порядок, ничего не найти. Выкапывает наконец распечатку с фотографией курса Карла Малуса и ищет совпадения.   
— Один из преподавателей лаборантов был однокурсником Малуса, — говорит она вслух.   
Барри делает глоток кофе и впервые за сутки подёргивается, глядя на неё. Вид у него — как у того чувака в мультсериале, который выпил сто стаканов кофе и развил нечеловеческую скорость.   
Ах да. Может, это как раз была пародия на Флэша?   
И кружка у Барри на столе всего одна.   
— Чего дёргаешься?   
— Так всегда от кофе, если больше одной чашки. И от любого энергетика.   
— У тебя на столе одна чашка.   
— Я её мою.   
— Ты точно из другого мира, — заключает Джесс, ковыряясь в телефоне и записывая адрес на руке. — Я еду к этому профессору прямо сейчас. Набацай кофе и мне в термос. С бурбоном. И посмотри за ночь видеозаписи. Мы ищем чувака в капюшоне и с тёмным лицом. Возможно, прячет руки.   
— Джесс, сейчас зима, многие в капюшонах, на улицах есть афроамериканцы…   
— У всех трёх точек. Одинакового. Барри, ты же криминалист.   
Она второпях рассказывает Аллену про диалог с Дороти и нападение на Триш, смотрит на его лицо, выражающее тревогу — за незнакомого человека, убийцу! — и вздыхает, принимая термос.   
— Святой ты, что ли, — ворчит она. — У меня была такая хорошая версия, но из-за твоих охуительных историй пришлось рассмотреть другую, а там поебень с тентаклями.   
— Которая имеет руки, Джесс, — замечает Барри. — Это существо способно делать инъекции. Если уж наша новая версия в том, что на мисс Уокер и на лаборантов напал один и тот же преступник.   
— Иди спи, ты не помогаешь. В смысле, этими замечаниями. Если что — звони с городского на мобильный, там визитки на столе есть.   
— Ещё видео. Я хочу побольше прочитать про взрыв у Малуса, — Барри сонно трёт глаза.   
— Чё там читать, — Джесс оборачивается уже в коридоре, когда он закрывает за ней дверь. — Ни от него, ни от лаборатории ничего не осталось.

***

Нет тела — нет дела.  
Золотое правило любого полицейского звенит в ушах у Барри, и он даже не понимает, что движения пальцев по клавиатуре стали незаметными. Будто он просто держит их в одном положении.   
В кинематографе, литературе и комиксах действует другой закон. Не видел тела — не будь уверен в смерти. Если на странице нарисован драный костюм Хоукая, все почему-то немедленно решают, что он умер.   
Но Хоукай жив, и Барри даже видел его в архивах новостных передач.   
После пятой чашки кофе ему начинает мерещиться странный вселенский заговор. Он уже способен думать одновременно и о нём, и о свидетельствах Джесс об обстоятельствах гибели доктора Малуса. Барри почему-то представляет себе некие абстрактные высшие силы — то ли демиургов, то ли просто наблюдателей, которые сидят где-то и хвастаются друг перед другом своими игрушками и историями. За чашечкой кофе или за партией в шахматы. Обсуждают всё это, подсматривают за живыми людьми, как за рыбками в аквариуме, а потом смеются над тем, какая дивная чушь вышла, и идут писать про это комиксы. В голове Барри они похожи на добрых, но ехидных старичков.   
Надо выпить ещё чашку кофе. Это же растворимый, с него ничего не будет.   
Барри моргает, обнаруживая себя у включённого чайника, и снова перекручивает свои призрачные версии в мыслях. Карл Малус стоял у какого-то бака; Барри прекрасно знает, что в лаборатории учёного, тем более гениального и сумасшедшего, могут быть какие угодно баки. Он сам не должен был выжить, однако же не только ничего не потерял, но и приобрёл.   
Нет, пусть Джесс сперва поговорит с тем профессором, а потом они уже обсудят идиотские варианты, основанные на фантастических допущениях и кофеине.   
Нужно переключиться.   
Барри возвращается за стол, делает глоток кофе и, перед тем как полезть в видеозаписи, заглядывает в телепрограмму.   
У Триш Уокер — железное алиби: она не совершала одно убийство уж точно. Не успела бы доехать с эфира к месту происшествия по вечернему траффику. А убийца — один.   
Версия с тем, что лаборанты погибли от руки Триш Уокер, окончательно проваливается вместе с торжествующим Барри.   
На этаж ниже.   
Барри жмурится от неожиданности и решает, что надо завязывать с кофе. Оказывается, в растворимом тоже достаточно кофеина, надо же…   
Теперь придётся быстренько объясняться с кем-то из соседей Джесс. И это, возможно, привлечёт к ней нездоровый интерес. Или соседи знают, что Джесс — необычная?   
Ладно, надо приоткрыть хотя бы один глаз и заодно снова взять под контроль собственное тело. Чтобы не рассказывать всему дому увлекательную историю о себе и о другом мире.   
Можно открыть и второй глаз: судя по всему, мужчину, который стоит за мольбертом, гораздо больше удивил оставшийся целым потолок.   
— Я так догадываюсь, — произносит мужчина, снимая наушники и вешая их на шею, — ты знаком с Джессикой.   
— Да, я ей… Помогаю.   
Сев, Барри оглядывается. Думает, что ему повезло не угодить в ведро с краской. Подбирает слова. Мужчина кладёт кисть и хмурится.   
— Как ты провалился сквозь потолок?   
— Это моя сверхспособность. Не в смысле проваливаться сквозь потолок, в смысле… Я через него… Провибрировал. Это всё кофеин. Однажды я после четвёртой чашки оказался в женской раздевалке…   
Мужчина смеётся, но тут же осекается. Он нервничает, это заметно даже по тому, как он больше мнёт фартук, чем вытирает о него перепачканные краской руки.   
Переживает за Джессику, догадывается Барри: не надо быть очень умным, чтобы понять, что их связывает. Та красивая картина, что висит в её мрачной квартирке — кисти этого художника, слишком похожа на другие его работы техникой, и это не просто картина — это портрет спящей Джесс.   
— Ты спишь с Джессикой? — спрашивает художник.   
— Я похож на человека, который спит?! А, прости. Нет. Нет, у меня есть девушка. Мы коллеги. Временно.   
— Ты, — мужчина указывает на потолок, пытаясь объяснить свою мысль, — тоже как-то связан с «Ай Джи Эйч»?   
— Нет, — Барри поднимается и отряхивается — на нём откуда-то целая куча карандашной стружки. Подходит к мужчине и протягивает ладонь. — Это очень долгая, странная история. Меня зовут Барри. Барри Аллен.   
— Оскар, — только и успевает сказать мужчина, пожимая руку Барри.   
— Флэш, — раздаётся из дверей. — Папа, это Флэш?! Джессика знает Флэша?   
— Ты подслушал?!   
— Папа, ну это же Флэш!   
— Это Видо, — Оскар разводит руками. — Мой сын. Который шёл спать и прошёл мимо, видимо.   
Видо смотрит на Барри во все глаза. Так, что одновременно хочется провалиться ещё на этаж, а ещё — извиниться за то, что Флэш такой неудачник. Наверное, он прибежал на грохот, с мокрой зубной щёткой в руке.   
Лицо у Оскара — сложное. У самого Барри, наверное, тоже.   
И только Видо сияет.   
Откуда он знает супергероя из другого мира?   
— Откуда ты меня знаешь? — Барри подходит ближе и садится на корточки. Смотрит на Видо снизу вверх. — Я и правда Флэш.   
— Настоящий?   
— Да. Только в затруднительном положении. Пока не могу вернуться в свой мир и помогаю Джессике. Я не хотел вас беспокоить, правда, я случайно…   
— Я слышал. Ну тебе же нельзя пить много кофе.   
— У Джессики кончился чай, — Барри улыбается.   
Видо осторожно трогает его за плечо.   
— Ты попал в червоточину? — спрашивает он неожиданно. — Или в разрыв? Вернуться же очень легко, ты что!   
— Ты знаешь как?   
— Это все знают, — Видо удивлённо смотрит на Барри. — Ты должен думать об Айрис. Тебе нужен эмоциональный якорь.   
— Откуда ты всё это взял? Почему… об Айрис?   
— Она же твоя жена!   
— Что? Нет, мы не… Мою девушку зовут Пэтти.   
Видо поводит глазами, как уставший взрослый, хватает Барри за руку и тянет в соседнюю комнату.   
— Вот, — говорит Видо, подводя Барри к огромному шкафу с комиксами. — Раз тебе ещё не рассказали, как вернуться домой, я расскажу. Я всё-всё прочитал.   
Барри тянется к шарнирному красному человечку, сидящему на полке в компании Капитана Америки, Железного Человека и Зелёного Фонаря, тычет его пальцем в макушку — и впервые за эти дни смеётся по-настоящему.

***

Несмотря на поздний час, свет нигде не горит. Джесс ещё раз сверяется с адресом на руке, обходя вокруг дома. Ждёт: вдруг профессор где-то задержался и сейчас приедет. Он же преподаёт на постоянной основе в университете, вряд ли он в отпуске. И ещё он не в том возрасте, чтобы шляться по любовницам, пусть и в разводе с женой и взрослые дети живут отдельно. В такси было время подумать.  
Надо было взять с собой ещё кофе, думает Джесс, присаживаясь на крыльцо — и только тут замечает, что из трубы валит дым.   
А света нет.   
Но дома кто-то есть.   
— К чёрту, — бубнит она себе под нос, встаёт рывком и выламывает дверную ручку вместе с замком. Прикидывает, максимально бесшумно пробираясь по тёмному дому, где тут камин.   
В детстве она пару раз пыталась выследить Санта-Клауса, но на удавалось. Так и не увидела, как он распихивает подарки по носкам и складывает их под рождественскую ель.   
Профессора она видит раньше, чем его последнего гостя: он нелепо распластался в гостиной по дивану, запрокинув голову. Глаза — широко открытые, стеклянные. Рукав задран. Шприц на полу.   
Долго, блядь, ходила вокруг да около.   
Но мерзкий запах в доме — не только свежая агония и дым горелой бумаги. Отдаёт чем-то, похожим на нефть, и на шпаклёвку, и на кровь. И ещё какими-то химикатами. Очень странный запах.   
И он усиливается, когда Джесс заходит в старомодную каминную с большими книжными стеллажами.   
Человек в куртке с капюшоном стоит прямо на перепачканной уличной грязью медвежьей шкуре. У его ног — два архивных ящика, и он швыряет бумаги из них в камин. Ждёт, пока они сгорят. Подбрасывает новые — и даже не поворачивается к Джесс.   
Руки у него — самые обычные. Может, у Триш и вправду были глюки. Как там — необратимые изменения мозга? Или как-то умнее?   
— Ни с места, — говорит она, делая шаг вперёд, и в горле пересыхает.   
Вместо ответа человек, который и не собирается никуда бежать, снимает капюшон, и Джесс видит профиль доктора Карла Малуса.   
Ладно. Не первый оживший покойник. Не самое странное в её жизни.   
— Ты их убил. — Ещё шаг. — Как ты выжил, я же видела, как всё взорвалось.   
Он не отвечает.   
Ещё шаг.   
— Ты напал на Триш.   
Молчание.   
Если Джесс приблизится ещё немного — дотянется до его шеи.   
— Она убила Алису, — заговаривает наконец Карл, бросая в огонь ещё одну папку, и шевелит её кочергой. — Я не могу это так оставить. Джессика, я не хочу причинять тебе вред.   
— Как ты выжил?   
— У меня был козырь в рукаве. Я не хотел его использовать, но пришлось.   
— Ты должен отправиться в тюрьму.   
— Я не хочу в Рафт. Властям нужны безумные учёные, разве не так? Ты хочешь, чтобы они получили доступ к моим разработкам?   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты сгнил в тюрьме. Ты ставил эксперименты над людьми. Ты убил четверых человек. Ты чудовище.   
Карл странно кривит лицо, пока Джесс думает, как бы выхватить у него кочергу и завязать в узелок, чтобы он не смог ею воспользоваться. Это от него так странно воняет.   
— Триш Уокер — моя ошибка, — спокойно говорит он. — Эти лаборанты заметили изменения, вызванные моим незаконченным экспериментом. Триш захотела довести его до конца и вышла на моего однокурсника, который интересовался теорией и тоже вёл разработки. Но был недостаточно смел, чтобы воплотить их в жизнь. Она почти уговорила его попробовать. Но неудачные эксперименты следует уничтожать. Если бы не она, Алиса была бы жива. Я был бы с Алисой. И ты. Это моя вина.   
— Конечно, это твоя вина, уёбок.   
— Не груби. Нам это не нравится.   
«Нам»?   
Лицо Карла перекашивается ещё сильнее, он закрывает глаза и пытается сделать глубокий вдох. Джесс не может упустить момент — бросается к нему, выкручивает кочергу из руки.   
Запястье Карла становится странно склизким.   
— Я не хочу причинять тебе боль, — сдавленно шипит Карл, когда Джесс валит его на пол и прижимает горло локтём. — Ты её дочь. Но нам всё равно. Мы чудовище.   
Его лицо, покрытое слева страшными ожогами, дёргается, и голос скрежещет, будто они в дерьмовом фильме ужасов. По шрамам расползается что-то тёмное, красно-бурное в отсветах пламени камина.   
— Мы Карнаж, — говорит Карл перед тем, как Джесс соображает вскочить и отпрянуть в сторону.   
Вопрос «Кто, нахуй?» застревает прямо во рту, и хочется то ли сплюнуть, то ли блевануть, когда бывший интеллигент из научно-фантастической книжки пружинисто подпрыгивает, взмахивая сраными тентаклями, разбивает окно и уносится в ночь.   
Надо, наверное, броситься за ним, но Джесс сначала лихорадочно сгребает бумаги, которые Карл не успел уничтожить, собирает их в охапку — и несётся к двери, а потом бежит по улице к шоссе. Одной рукой прижимает к себе охапку; другой набирает свой собственный городской номер.   
Никто не берёт трубку.

***

Так много комиксов…   
Ярких, глянцевых, совершенно сумасшедших.   
Там действительно есть гигантские гориллы. И Негодяи. И ещё чёртова туча Флэшей. Это всё придумали какие-то безумные демиурги, которых Барри нафантазировал себе под кофе?   
Барри перелистывает страницы, сидя на полу и жалея, что он не успеет прочесть всё.   
— Я тебе ещё раз повторяю, — взлохмаченный Видо, бурно жестикулируя, объясняет что-то не очень понятное. — Ты не мог потерять контакт с силой скорости, попав в чужой мир. Это для тебя вообще обычное дело, понимаешь? Ты не мог потерять контакт, потому что ты и есть источник силы скорости!   
— Да ладно.   
— Говорю тебе!   
Оскар любуется на всё это, стоя в дверном проёме. Барри честно подписывает каждый-каждый томик и даже сингл на память — и пытается осмыслить.   
Он и есть источник силы скорости?   
— И чтобы вернуться, — повторяет Видо, — ты должен иметь ориентир. Кого-то, кто не даст тебе потеряться. Кого-то, к кому ты будешь возвращаться. Я читал, ты всегда возвращался к Айрис.   
— У меня нет Айрис. Ни в каком смысле. Я её потерял, и я… И мы не встречаемся.   
Видо упрямо тычет Барри под нос картинки с Айрис Уэст в свадебном платье. Она даже похожа на себя; а Барри нарисовали прямо каким-то красивым, плечистым и выспавшимся.   
И у него — красный галстук-бабочка. Такой, как повязывала ему мама. Перед праздниками и конкурсами для ботанов.   
— Будем считать, что ты заглянул в будущее. Флэш же всегда смотрит вперёд, — Видо хлопает его по плечу. — Так что соберись, Барри. Ты же супергерой.   
Он честно пытается собраться, но это трудно сделать, когда в руки попался комикс о том, что уже было. Действительно: он тогда облажался в Готэме, почти облажался, но вот подоспела Айрис, и в руках у неё огнетушитель, и на последних страницах она его целует…   
И храбрый коп снова куда-то бежит.   
— Это было? — нетактично интересуется Видо, проверяя свою антинаучную теорию.   
— Было.   
Оскар смеётся, заглядывая сверху в раскрытый комикс.   
Всё очень странно, думает Барри, щёлкая ручкой и возвращая Видо последнюю подписанную книжку. Поднимается.   
— Тебе пора спать. Всем нужно высыпаться, даже супергероям, — весело говорит он.   
— Постой, — Видо хватает его за руку. — Может, тебе что-нибудь нужно, чтобы поскорее помочь Джессике и пойти домой? Я очень хочу помочь. Джессика мне не разрешает ей помогать, но это было бы так круто! Ты можешь починить свой крутой костюм из полимеров, если я отдам тебе свой набор юного химика?   
Может, это смешно. Но Барри вспоминает состояние костюма, обычный набор химикатов в школьных наборах — и кивает.   
— Ты мне уже помог, Видо. Очень помог. Но от набора я не откажусь, а Джессика тебе потом вернёт, что останется. Спасибо. Ты настоящий помощник супергероя.   
— Круче Робинов?   
— Круче всех Робинов.   
Уже в дверях, когда Барри со всеми попрощался, Оскар, улыбаясь, кладёт на коробку с химикатами пачку чая.   
— А то вдруг провибрируешь к нам ещё раз и попадёшь прямо в ведро краски, — он пожимает плечами, и Барри улыбается в ответ.   
Надо будет поговорить с Джесс. Такие намёков не понимают, говорить нужно в лоб. Наверняка же она, как типичный супергерой, отказалась от отношений, потому что боится втягивать Оскара и Видо во всё это.   
Конечно, лучше размышлять об этом, чем об Айрис Уэст, которая — возможно — станет миссис Аллен. Невообразимо. Совершенно невообразимо, думает Барри, подходя к двери «Элиас Инвестигейшенс».   
И тут же понимает две вещи.   
Во-первых, ключи от квартиры лежат рядом с открытым ноутбуком.   
Во-вторых, на столе Джесс разрывается телефон, и вряд ли ей в недетское время звонят благодарные клиенты.   
Можно спуститься и попросить помощи Оскара. Он же комендант, вдруг у него есть ключи? Или инструмент, чтобы открыть заклинившую дверь…   
Но вдруг это срочно.   
— Предположим, — говорит Барри вслух самому себе, ставя коробки на пол, — предположим, ты и есть источник силы скорости, Барри Аллен. Соберись.   
Он же провалился к Оскару в гости? Провалился.   
Значит, надо просто взять своё тело под контроль разума и…   
...проскочить сквозь дверь, врезаться с разгона в стол, уже стабилизировав молекулярное движение, и схватить трубку.   
— Ты спишь, что ли? — раздаётся голос Джесс.   
— Нет, я задержался в гостях у Оскара.   
— Дерьмище, — выдыхает она, и голос у неё такой, будто она бежит и уже очень устала. — Карл Малус жив.   
— Я хотел позвонить и сказать тебе о своих подозрениях, а ещё об алиби Триш, но провалился к Оскару через пол.   
— И это он ебанина с тентаклями. Ну, не всегда ебанина с тентаклями. Поехавшая причём. Он называет себя «Мы Карнаж» и хочет убить Триш.   
— О чёрт, — вырывается у Барри. — Тебя он не тронул?   
— Нет. Просто вышел в окно и в таком виде скачет по Нью-Йорку, а я… ф-фух… бегу вдоль шоссе с бумагами его убитого однокурсника и думаю, что стоит позвонить знакомому детективу полиции.   
— Джесс, мы сначала должны его поймать.   
— Не говори, что читал об этом.   
— Конкретно об этом — нет. Но могу кое-что знать о Карнаже.   
— Комиксы — это так надёжно.   
— Видо доказал, что на них можно опираться.   
Джесс сердито пыхтит в трубку.   
— Дай мне немного времени и скажи, куда дела мой костюм. Иди пока домой, будем искать Триш вместе, — решает Барри. — Найдём Триш — найдём его.   
— Откуда ты знаешь, что я не выкинула эту рванину?   
— Джесс, я знаю тебя пару дней, но уже понял, что ты не выносишь мусор, пока мусор не вынесет тебя.   
— Он в шкафчике под раковиной в ванной, зануда, — бросает она, отключаясь.

***

— Твой костюм выглядит не намного лучше, чем при нашей встрече.  
— Я чинил его с помощью набора «Юный химик» и обычных ниток, что ты хочешь.   
— Не в этом дело. Костюм Алого Вибратора по определению не может выглядеть хорошо. Зато ты возглавил мой личный топ по дурацким ушкам.   
— Это не ушки…   
— Это рожки?   
Барри поводит глазами. Джесс нервно посмеивается. Вид у него и правда нелепый, но он утверждает, что обычная одежда не выдержит суперскоростей. Будто вот это, наспех залатанное, выдержит. Ещё бы скотчем заклеил.   
Впрочем, трепаться больше некогда. Хорошо, что Барри больше не пытается высыпать на неё ненужную кучу умных слов.   
— В тех комиксах, что я читал, Карнаж был инопланетным симбиотом. — Так, она рано радовалась отсутствию умных слов. — Но возможно, здесь доктору Малусу удалось синтезировать его. Или к нему в руки попал инопланетный материал, что возможно после вторжения на Манхэттен, или он доигрался с разными ДНК и создал… вот это. Джесс, давай подумаем, где может быть Триш.   
— Ты думаешь, что я её простила и хочу спасти?   
— Думаю, ты её не простила, но спасти хочешь.   
— Я хочу засадить Малуса глубоко-глубоко под воду, в херов Рафт, чтобы он больше не мог наделать никаких цирковых уродов.   
Голубые глаза смотрят на неё очень пристально.   
— И спасти Триш, — нехотя добавляет Джесс. — Но это не значит, что я её прощу.   
Барри — совсем не к месту — улыбается.   
На улицах Адской кухни он вроде бы должен смотреться чужеродно — такой яркий, как нарисованный, среди тёмных слякотных подворотен и громоздких домов. Но нет, Флэш здесь к месту, хотя всё и отдаёт изрядно дебильной фантасмагорией.   
— Давай искать Триш, — предлагает Барри, пока они ещё просто идут дворами, стараясь не попадать под фонари, и Джесс на всякий случай придумывает объяснения о том, что подцепила косплеера после какой-то косплеерской вечеринки.   
— Как? Дома её нет.   
— Ей вводили в том числе кошачью вакцину, да?   
— Да, и она скупала её в аптеках, пока я не прошлась по ним и не спросила, не заходит ли к ним Пэтси Уокер.   
— Слушай, — Барри начинает суетиться, — кажется, я спугнул её прошлой ночью, недалеко от места одного из убийств. Как раз рядом с плохо охраняемой аптекой без камер. Я видел на крышах женщину. Гибкую… как кошка. Как раз. И очень быструю.   
— Собирался сказать мне об этом через год? Прислать письмо из своего мира?   
Барри делает несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов.   
— Думаю, теперь она их крадёт, раз ты её спугнула. Догонишь, — бросает он — и срывается с места, оставляя за собой красно-золотой призрачный след.   
— Да ёпт.   
Джесс машинально пытается побежать следом, но через квартал замечает прикрученный цепью к столбу велосипед. Решает немедленно его реквизировать, и звенья осыпаются на асфальт.   
Всю дорогу под скрип педалей в голове вертятся одни и те же мысли: если Барри смог вернуть свои способности после разговора о комиксах с Видо, значит, всё, что там пишут — правда? Как это, блядь, вообще работает? И что, они серьёзно собираются схватить за задницу Малуса с его… симбиотом, опираясь на познания Барри в комиксах про этот мир?   
Но ведь в случае с силой Барри сработало.   
Но блядь, как это детское и гиковское развлечение может помочь в реальной жизни?   
Кто вообще пишет комиксы и как?!   
Джесс бросает велосипед у первой же аптеки рядом с местом преступления, и у того отваливается педаль. Осматривается: не видно ни Барри, ни Триш, ни Малуса. Она подпрыгивает, цепляется за пожарную лестницу, оборванную выше человеческого роста над землёй, и карабкается вверх — для лучшего обзора.   
С крыши на крышу. Как Сорвиголова. Он уже допрыгался, очень жаль; и зачем он вообще прыгал по крышам, если Джесс делает это ради лучшего обзора?   
Теперь и не спросишь.   
Она собирается повернуть на сорок вторую — но вдруг в отдалении мелькает яркая золотая вспышка, и Джесс направляется по крышам в сторону дома Триш. Умно — попробовать ловить её на кратчайшем незаметном маршруте до ближайшей аптеки с плохой охраной. Она наверняка пряталась не слишком далеко от квартиры, в местах, которые знает хорошо. С возможностью в самой критической ситуации запереться всё-таки дома, как в крепости, и пытаться держать оборону. Но только если найдут.   
Добравшись на выкрики, Джесс застаёт замечательную картину: Триш, совершенно негламурная, осунувшаяся и в каком-то дурацком спортивном костюме, пытается расцарапать Барри маску и лицо. Он крепко держит её в объятиях, кривится и уворачивается, а Триш вскрикивает исключительно тогда, когда острые ногти проходят сквозь лицо и не оставляют следа.   
— Джесс, — кое-как выговаривает он, — объясни ей, что я не от Малуса, пожалуйста, меня она не слушает.   
— Мы в этой ситуации потому, что она не слушает и меня. Никогда, блядь, не слушала.   
Услышав её голос, Триш затихает и замирает, как от внезапного паралича. Барри держит её так же крепко.   
— Надо было читать «Адскую Кошку», но продавец сказал, что это девчачий комикс, — выдыхает он.   
— А-адскую Кошку?   
— Бля-я-адь, — тянет Джесс. — Она же теперь так и назовётся. Что ты наделал.   
— У нас нет времени. Триш, я понимаю, что ты нам не доверяешь, но мы должны поймать Малуса. Он теперь очень опасен и он хочет убить именно тебя. Ловить будем на живца. Я им займусь. Джесс, просто не приближайся, насколько странные вещи я бы не делал.   
— Замётано, — Джесс поднимает руки. — Это ужасный план. Но у нас другого нет.   
— Моя квартира достаточно надёжна.   
— Но выберем её полем боя мы не поэтому. Просто Малус, скорее всего, придёт именно туда, — Барри пожимает плечами и — всё ещё недоверчиво — отпускает Триш.   
Адская Кошка.   
Блядь.   
Хорошо, что про неё, Джессику Джонс, комиксов в мире Барри нет. Или они тоже девчачьи.

***

— Парень из комиксов и завсегдатай всех баров Адской кухни интересуются, правда ли я больше не употребляю. Невероятно, — Триш хлопает себя по коленкам.  
Она и вправду выглядит чистой и вменяемой. И совершенно не похожей на свой же образ в прессе. Барри перестаёт донимать её вопросами, как только они запираются в дорого обставленной квартире, и вправду напоминающей сейф. Проверяет, насколько тут прочные окна, выглядывает наружу, чтобы оценить, может ли симбиот забраться по стене.   
— Триш, заткнись. Я всё ещё не хочу с тобой разговаривать, а этот «парень из комиксов» просто святой. Мы здесь не ради спасения твоей задницы, — Джесс мониторит камеру домофона, стоя у двери.   
Утешает одно: доктор Малус не хочет лишних жертв и убивает только причастных. Вряд ли он пойдёт к цели через труп консьержа или вырежет соседей. Разум гения сильнее разума симбиота; доктор Малус держит Карнажа под контролем, если нет внешних раздражающих факторов.   
Но сорвётся, как только увидит Триш.   
— Спрячьтесь где-нибудь, — просит Барри, тщательно запирая окна. — Я попробую разобраться с ним сам.   
— Мне нужно будет открыть ему дверь, чтобы он не почуял засаду, — Триш разводит руками.   
— А потом спрячьтесь. Джесс, постарайся не дать ему убить Триш.   
— Но тогда он точно сядет, — она мрачно фыркает.   
— Он и так сядет. У нас есть видеозаписи с камер, теперь будет легче — мы же будем искать конкретно его. Криминалисты могут поискать на местах преступления следы симбиота. А ещё документация того профессора. Триш уже может отвечать за свои действия, она ничего не натворит. Тогда… — Барри всё-таки запинается, потому что ему как никому другому сложно сказать это Джесс, — ...она не понимала, что делает.   
— О да. Неслась в атаку с криком «Я геро-о-ой!», размахивая пистолетом, — язвительно бросает Джесс.   
Триш прячет взгляд.   
Как раз когда разливается трелью дверной звонок.   
Она подходит к экрану, и Барри вместе с Джесс встаёт у неё за спиной. Там, за дверью — чёрно-белый благообразный интеллигент, замотанный в шарф, в глубоком капюшоне.   
— Другая куртка, — шепчет Триш, ещё не приняв вызов.   
Потом жмёт кнопку.   
Видимо, доктор надеется, что пациентка не узнает его и впустит.   
— Патрисия Уокер, это Карл Малус, — говорит он. — Впустите меня. Я пришёл закончить то, что начал.   
— Вы же про эксперимент? — Триш не решается прикоснуться к кнопке.   
— Да. Впустите меня, вы же знаете, я числюсь погибшим.   
Лицо доктора Малуса искажается, как в фильме ужасов: неуловимо, но неестественно, и он сжимает зубы, будто его терзает головная боль.   
Делить тело с чудовищем — высокая цена за выживание и за возможность отомстить за любимую женщину. Но Барри, как это ни страшно, может его понять. Хотя бы как учёный учёного: последствия своих неудачных экспериментов лучше разгребать самому, вопрос в выборе метода.   
Триш всё ещё колеблется, когда замок на двери пищит. Палец, обтянутый алой полимерной тканью, уже на кнопке.   
Барри на секунду оборачивается, пока открывается замок: Джесс утаскивает Триш за руку в ванную комнату.   
— Блядь, надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — вполголоса бормочет Джесс.   
Барри и сам надеется.   
Но ведь после разговора с Видо он смог воспользоваться своими силами?   
И, как только доктор Малус заходит, он никого перед собой не видит — зато дверь за его спиной оказывается запертой на все замки. Через миг Барри останавливается на расстоянии трёх шагов от него.   
Карл Малус смотрит на него взглядом увлечённого учёного, хоть и морщится. Он понимает, что в ловушке, но симбиот понимает это лучше.   
— Кто тебя сделал? — с интересом спрашивает он. — Козлов? Хэнсен? Я не смог добиться стабильного управляемого ускорения.   
— Я сам, — отвечает Барри честно. — Несчастный случай при эксперименте. А вот это, — он указывает на левую сторону головы Карла, и тот сразу снимает капюшон, — вы тоже сами сделали с собой? Как?   
— Биологические образцы внеземного происхождения, оставшиеся на Манхэттене после вторжения, — по щеке доктора Малуса ползёт тёмная зловонная дрянь, скрывая полученные при взрыве ожоги, — ДНК осьминога, незначительные добавки от мимикрирующих насекомых и способность к регенерации. Я держал получившегося симбиота в непроницаемом баке в лаборатории. Я никогда не хотел использовать это.   
— Потому что рано или поздно это начнёт использовать вас?   
Доктор Малус очень горько усмехается. Симбиот расползается по его телу.   
— Не успеет, если ты отдашь мне Триш Уокер. После того, как мы уничтожим её, мы уничтожим все мои наработки, — он встряхивает головой, — и я уничтожу физического носителя симбиота, когда у него не окажется возможности в короткий срок завладеть другим. Всё будет кончено.   
— Это не тот выход, доктор Малус.   
— Просто отдай мне Триш Уокер. Я знаю, она здесь.   
Барри качает головой.   
— Мы знаем. Мы Карнаж.   
Красно-бурая слизь покрывает лицо Карла полностью и перекидывается на его одежду.   
Первый же бросок на Барри — мимо. Симбиот выпускает свои щупальца, и они удлиняются, удлиняются, удлиняются, пытаясь пересечь траекторию движения красно-золотой вспышки. Бьют по воздуху, ломают мебель — ущерба точно на десятки тысяч долларов.   
Барри бежит. Это ведь то, что он делает едва ли не лучше всего.   
Нужно просто не дать симбиоту приблизиться к ванной и улучить момент.   
Его нельзя атаковать — он увеличится в размерах, обретёт ещё большую силу, чтобы защитить хрупкое тело носителя, подпитается от мощного выброса адреналина. Если комиксы не врали — ну, в этом мире же они точно не врут! — Карнаж неустойчив к продолжительному воздействию высоких температур. Если заставить симбиота отступить, а потом нарушить его стабильное сцепление с организмом носителя…   
Барри показывается между колыхающихся в воздухе ржаво-багровых щупальцев — и кидается к кухонной плите. Конфорки, словно сами по себе, загораются на полную мощность.   
Ближе. Ещё немножечко…   
Как только Карнаж оказывается рядом, Флэш быстро и решительно наносит единственный удар с разгона и пригибает его к плите лицом.   
У Карла Малуса всё равно уже есть ожоги.   
Нужно держать, пока эта мерзость не начнёт скукоживаться обратно, и Барри совершает стремительные рывки, чтобы преодолеть силу Карнажа скоростью и частотой. Помнит о том, что доктор Малус освободил симбиота перед взрывом, и они смогли слиться и вместе уйти — значит, нужно подождать подольше.   
— Нужна помощь? — под рык Карнажа из ванной раздаётся голос Джесс.   
— Нельзя, — выдыхает Барри.   
И Джесс, и Триш — отличные потенциальные носители симбиота. Их не должно быть тут, если всё получится.   
Как только рычание переходит в стон, Барри отпускает доктора Малуса и бросает его на пол. Симбиот пытается спрятаться, снова стать не больше родимого пятна на виске, сворачивается, и Барри хватает Карла за плечи. Вибрация проходит через его собственное тело, потом через тело доктора, потом добирается до симбиота. Разрушает прочное сцепление.   
Да. Барри, получив способности, не раз вспоминал комиксы о симбиотах и хотел узнать, сработает ли это.   
Это срабатывает.   
Бурая масса некрупным комком плюхается на пол, пока укачанного доктора Карла гнут рвотные позывы. Барри хватает симбиота прямо руками, чувствует, как тот хочет вцепиться в нового носителя, помоложе и посильнее — но чёрта с два. Вибрация не даёт закрепиться.   
Барри стряхивает симбиота в первую попавшуюся кастрюлю, как кусачего крокодильчика, плотно закрывает крышку и заставляет края завариться намертво, в однородный кусок металла.   
А потом едва успевает выбить из рук доктора Малуса шприц с голубой жидкостью. Рукав себе тот уже закатал.   
— Вы отправитесь в Рафт, доктор Малус, — Барри качает головой. — Не вы сами должны судить себя. И у вас ещё будет шанс искупить свою вину, применив разработки во благо. С согласия пациентов, конечно.   
— Я должен уничтожить свою лабораторию, — говорит он упрямо и тяжело дышит, глядя на шприц в руках Барри. Барри ломает иголку.   
— Скажите адрес. Я всё уничтожу, а потом Джессика скажет полиции, что лабораторию нашли только сейчас.   
— Хуй, — раздаётся из ванной.   
— Джесс. Это нужно мне.   
Молчание — знак согласия, решает Барри.   
— Учтите, — говорит доктор Малус перед тем, как назвать адрес, — я верю вам, дорогой коллега, лишь потому, что вы понимаете, каково это — стать жертвой своего собственного эксперимента.

***

— А потом Триш такая: «Ой, кто же возьмётся это ремонтиро...», а ты такой — вжух-вжух-вжух!  
— Навести порядок и правда было несложно. Новую плазму и посуду уж как-нибудь купит.   
— И она: «Надо же, супергерои, которые сами после себя всё чинят, такие сексуальные...» И тут ты её обламываешь.   
Джесс смеётся и пьёт, сидя на диване. Барри сидит рядом и тоже смеётся, хоть и немножко краснеет.   
Под утро было весело, хотя, конечно, это особый сорт веселья: дать Барри сбежать в лабораторию Малуса, а потом дожидаться детектива Косту и вручать ему повязанного доктора и запаянную кастрюльку с симбиотом. А когда Джесс наконец со всеми распрощалась, пообещала предоставить кучу материала для надёжной посадки Малуса в Рафт и отправилась по адресу лаборатории, нашла там улыбающегося Барри. Он так и улыбался с тех пор, как открыл дверь в ванную комнату — и увидел, как Джесс гладит ревущую Триш по голове.   
Нет, это совсем не значит, что Джесс её простила, но времена законов «око за око» прошли. Ну действительно: всё, что натворила Триш — она натворила под наркотой и в запале после экспериментов.   
Саму Джесс ведь никто не осудил за содеянное под влиянием Килгрейва.   
И сейчас всё ещё хочется смеяться, хотя Барри мог уйти ещё на рассвете: за остаток ночи он успел похимичить в лаборатории, оставить там копам идеальный порядок и пустые архивы, а ещё починить свой идиотский костюм. Но он сам вызвался помочь: пересмотреть видео, перебрать бумаги профессора, написать комментарии по всем этим мудрёным формулам, чтобы Джесс смогла направить экспертов в нужном направлении. С этим они и прокопались весь день — как только немножко выспались.   
Теперь можно было просто поболтать «на дорожку»: скоро вокзал, и неожиданно удачный случайный попутчик сойдёт, оставив Джесс ехать в одиночестве. Так почему бы не развязать язык?   
— Ты просто сокровище, Барри, — говорит Джесс, когда тот, вдохновлённый её рассказами про барменов, намешивает какой-то охуенный коктейль. — Мог бы работать барменом, кстати, для первого раза неплохо.   
— Ты тоже сокровище.   
Барри почему-то замолкает на пару секунд, будто что-то вспомнив. Джесс пихает его кулаком в плечо.   
— А работа бармена не сильно отличается от работы химика, — заканчивает он и тоже пьёт. — Мне кажется, художники интереснее.   
— К чему это ты сейчас? — Джесс настораживается.   
— Смотри, — Барри устраивается на диване поудобнее. Ну всё, пьяного ботана распёрло на философию, — Джесс, меня тоже всё время тянет оглядываться назад. Там смерть моей мамы, там моё неудачное прошлое, там возможности, от которых я не бежал, а попросту прятался. И мне ещё нужно со многим разобраться. А в твоей жизни уже всё прояснилось, понимаешь? Нечего бояться. Джесс, просто беги вперёд, это же так прекрасно, когда ты набираешь скорость! Некогда оборачиваться назад. Незачем смотреть по сторонам — это всё проносится мимо, размытое и ненужное. А впереди — только твоя цель, и ты ясно видишь только её, и можешь бежать к не…   
Бокал с остатками его коктейля падает на диван, и Джесс с минуту буравит взглядом пустое место и мокрое пятно. Значит, Флэш не только от кофеина вибрирует, блядь.   
Потом она встаёт, цепляет со стола набор юного химика и из шкафа — бутылку хорошего виски. У Оскара же вечно дома только эта отстойная спаньяда.   
— Ну, хуле, — говорит она себе самой. — Смотри, Барри. Я бегу к цели.

***

Утро — прекрасное. Яркое, золотое. И Нью-Йорк совсем не похож на Готэм, когда в подмёрзших лужах отражаются солнечные блики.  
Но не думать об Айрис Уэст всё равно не получается. Барри же всю ночь отвлекал Видо, и они болтали о комиксах и о другом мире в детской, оставив Джесс наедине с Оскаром. И Барри, хоть и проснулся на полу рядом с кроватью счастливого Видо, выспался просто отлично. Даже голова не болит.   
Он опускает жалюзи и отходит от окна. Оглядывается: в квартире безупречный порядок, хоть и ненадолго, материалы по делу Малуса сложены аккуратной стопочкой на ничейном столе, а  обед, пожалуй, Джессике приготовит кое-кто другой. Жалко, что нечего оставить на память, кроме сумасшедшей истории и автографов в комиксах Видо. И нечего забрать на память: даже одежду он аккуратно сложил и спрятал в шкафу Джесс на случай, если снова забежит в её мир.   
Барри колеблется — но не рассказывает Джесс, что вспомнил. Она же и правда Сокровище, настоящая супергероиня в дурацком костюме. Жена человека по имени Люк Кейдж. И там, в комиксах, не было никакого художника Оскара Арохо.   
Может, комиксы правдивы не всегда и не во всём.   
Или он случайно изменил будущее другого мира. Может, это и плохо, но Барри хочет верить, что на самом деле — к лучшему.   
Остаётся ещё кое-что. Джесс, конечно, будет ругаться — но Триш это необходимо, и поэтому в ящике её стола уже лежит шприц с синтезированной сывороткой на основе кошачьей вакцины. В бумагах всё было довольно понятно, и конкретно этот эксперимент лучше довести до конца — хотя бы ради владельцев аптек и ветеринарных клиник.   
Когда Джесс выходит из ванной, суша волосы полотенцем и напевая какую-то старую песенку, Флэш готов стартовать. Только ещё высматривает свою цель.   
У него ведь ещё нет Айрис. А когда он попытался её найти — он заблудился, и вот что вышло. Но он же должен?   
— Жалко, что так быстро уходишь, Человек-Вибратор, — Джесс прерывает его стремительные мысли, едва заметно улыбаясь.   
— Ну, я же самый быстрый человек на Земле. Не жалей об этом.   
— Я сейчас ни о чём не жалею.   
— Что будет с Малусом?   
— Не знаю. Коста сказал, что дело забрали какие-то вежливые ребята из Шестой Интервенционной что-то там.   
Барри коротко присвистывает, опознав Щ.И.Т., который тоже существует, но никак не комментирует это вслух. Вместо этого говорит:   
— Может, получится навестить его хоть раз.   
— Тоже об этом думаю, — сознаётся Джесс, подходя ближе.   
— Всё-таки он не смог причинить тебе вред.   
— Потому что я — дочь женщины, которую он очень сильно любил. Сюжет для мелодрамы.   
Цель вдруг становится ясной, такой ясной, что Барри вздрагивает: ему есть к кому вернуться. Солнечные блики на стене кажутся отблесками начищенного значка капитана Дэррила Фрая. Человека, который любил его мать; человека, который вырастил его как родного сына. Очень одинокого человека. Он ждёт больше всех. И Пэтти ждёт, хотя бы сейчас, даже если они вместе не навсегда.   
А Айрис он непременно разыщет, даже если его якорем станет не она.   
Он сможет. Он сам — источник своей силы.   
Джесс не похожа на человека, который привык обниматься — но Барри делает к ней шаг и крепко, немного неловко, обнимает. Целует в щёку на прощание.   
— Спасибо, Джесс.   
— Тебе спасибо, Барри. Может, оста…   
— Нет. Я должен бежать. Я правда должен бежать. На всякий случай — до встречи.   
Руки Джесс проходят уже сквозь золотое сияние, напоминающее хвост кометы, и дверь «Элиас Инвестигейшенс» захлопывается.   
На прощание Флэш рассыпает по городу горсть мелких добрых дел, пока берёт разгон. Одаривает людей с утра хорошим настроением: набирает старенькой плохо видящей бабуле в пакет у прилавка самые красивые яблоки, не даёт упасть поскользнувшейся на наледи нарядной девушке в сапожках на шпильке, хватает за поводок вырвавшуюся у хозяйки собачку, ловит над землёй упущенное маляром с высоты ведро краски, подаёт слепому парню в кепке оброненную трость.   
Золотая молния перечёркивает Адскую кухню — и гаснет через мгновение.   
Барри ещё не знает, что эти воспоминания расплывутся акварельными пятнами в вихре перехода, что он вот-вот встретится с гигантскими гориллами, а потом будет спасать от них Централ-Сити сообща с Негодяями; не знает, что его отстранят от работы, что Пэтти Спивот бросит его через год, когда всё наладится, не знает имени убийцы матери — этот выпуск комиксов ещё не вышел.   
Он счастлив. Он бежит и ясно видит впереди свою цель.   
А через два месяца, когда Барри будет ждать восстановления на службе и подрабатывать барменом, он впервые после смерти мамы зайдёт в комиксный магазин — и увидит на полке пухлый томик комикса «Элиас».   
Джессика Джонс станет его любимой героиней, и он никому не сможет объяснить, почему.

***

— Эобард Тоун, — читает Джесс вслух и захлопывает комикс. — Не, ну блядь.  
— Потише, мэм. Если вы впервые в магазине комиксов, имейте в виду: здесь много детей, и их бывает не видно за стеллажами.   
Джесс кивает и суёт комикс назад с раздражением. Вдруг она только что узнала, кто убил мать Барри? Почему этот сраный комикс вышел почти сразу после его ухода? Может, Дэнни знает каких-нибудь невъебенных магов, которые могут передать весточку между мирами?   
А тут ещё этот ехидный сморчок в кепке. Ему под сотню, а он стоит и листает комиксы про Бэтмена. Серьёзно? Разве в таком возрасте не принято поправлять пенсне, читая исключительно классику?   
— И вообще, — продолжает старичок, — читать комиксы в магазине — невежливо, мэм. Хотите читать комикс — купите его, за ваши бесплатные чтения ни издатели, ни авторы отчисления не получают. Флэш, кстати, отличный выбор!   
Джесс мнётся с ноги на ногу перед полкой. Смотрит на корешок. Вытаскивает его снова и гладит твёрдую обложку, где Флэш схватился с Профессором Зумом.   
— Это тебе не симбиотов в кастрюльки стряхивать, — тревожно ворчит она.   
— Простите, мэм, вы мне?   
— Нет. Спасибо. Извините. Я его возьму, — Джесс прижимает томик к груди, а потом тащит с полки и второй такой же — для Видо.   
Нужно почаще заходить в этот магазин, пожалуй. Месяц времени не было — тот вежливый из Шестой Интонационной что-то там всю плешь проел: мол, не хотите ли к нам, в супергерои?   
Не хочет. Тут на улицах работы — не разъебёшься, а ещё этот Коулсон со своими инопланетянами. Надо им Триш предложить — если они, конечно, возьмут в свои ряды героиню с таким идиотским именем. Адская Кошка, блядь. Хуже не придумаешь, а ей понравилось.   
Джесс расплачивается, берёт предложенную карту постоянного покупателя — и выходит из магазина, звякнув колокольчиком. Идёт домой вдоль весенних улиц Адской кухни — и уже не слышит, как старичок в кепке звонит кому-то, затаившись между стеллажами:   
— Алло? Это снова я, — говорит он, ехидно, но добродушно улыбаясь. — Видел её, да. Будем считать, что эксперимент прошёл успешно. Я чего звоню-то… Давайте браться за следующий. Теперь познакомим Сорвиголову и Бэтмена. Это точно будет бомба!


End file.
